He Grabbed Her Hand
by Rose-Arwen-Padme
Summary: What if in the episode where Danny first suspects Michelle is jealous of a possible relationship with Cassie, though they are divorced, takes a different turn?


_Summary:_ (Centered around apast, finished storyline) What if Danny and Michelle's conversation in his office in Inferino (when he first realized that she was jealous of his relationship with Cassie, although they were recently divorced and she was with Bill Lewis) had taken a different turn before Michelle had promptly walked out?

* * *

**_He Grabbed Her Hand_**

**By Rose-Arwen-Padmé**

"Are you jealous, Michelle? Are you?"

"You… drive… me… crazy!" Michelle steamed, as the situation had suddenly changed as Danny edged closer and closer to her. She tried to control the all to familiar fluttering feeling in her heart—she and Danny hadn't been so close in a while.

"Doing what?" Danny teased. "What—what am I doing?" He highly enjoyed seeing Michelle so worked up over his nearness. "What am I doing, Michelle?"

Michelle realized she needed to make a quick exit, or God only knew what would happen.

"You know what?" She patted, more like batted, his left shoulder with her right hand in a fist with mock encouragement. She realized what a mistake that was: contact between them. She brought her hand back quickly. "Good luck! Good luck," she patted his shoulder again in the same spot firmly, this time with a flat hand, "Good luck with your partnership!"

She began to pull her hand back from his shoulder, but he grabbed it with his right hand. He held her wrist tenderly and gently, yet just firm enough where she could not pull away. "Michelle," he whispered, barely audible. "Are you?"

Michelle's heart quickened. "Stay out of my personal affairs, Danny!"

He cooked that crooked grin she knew so well and his eyes glittered with amusement. "That's not an answer."

"So what if it's not? We're divorced, I don't owe you any answers!"

Danny eyes lost their glitter, and she could have kicked herself for hurting him. "You don't have to remind me of that fact," he replied dryly, yet with a touch of pain.

Michelle sighed, realizing that she was going to have another long, dreadful conversation with Danny about why they shouldn't remain together. "Danny, listen. We—"

"No." Danny whispered, inching a breath closer. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear more reasons, more ex-explanations about how it is best for you, me, Robbie, our son, and let's not forget _Bill_ that we are apart. It is not good thing, and it is not best for anyone, besides Bill, that we suffer every moment every day because we're away from each other!!" Danny sighed and looked down, trying desperately to get a hold of his rising anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michelle hoped her voice sounded firm and truthful, far from what she was feeling inside. "I sleep just fine at night. I don't think about you anymore than I have to. Hell! The only time you give me trouble is when I see you!"

Danny only looked back at her with rising enjoyment. "Then… why haven't you asked me to let go of you?"

Michelle hadn't struggled, wriggled, or so much as stepped back since Danny caught her hand in a gentle grip.

"You do want me to let go of you, don't you? Michelle?" Danny teased.

Michelle's eyes dropped, then she raised them again to meet his. The second meaning in her voice was obvious when she said, "Yes, Danny. I want you to let me go."

Danny's amusement vanished. He knew want she really meant. "No, Michelle…"

"Let me go, Danny. Let me go."

"I can not do that. Don't you get it, Michelle?! You're a part of me!" His voice dropped. "How am I supposed to let you go?"

Michelle's voice cracked as she spoke, feeling tears surface in her eyes. "Let me go, Danny. Danny, _please_." This hurt her as much as it hurt him, but she pushed the tears back down.

"You don't know what you ask of me." His voice was low and desperate. Desperate for her to understand.

Oh, she understood. She understood all to well. She was going through the same tragic emotions.

Danny cleared his throat. "A few years ago, I saved your life. You were so….grateful… that you married me." He offered a smile. "Well, I guess you really didn't have a choice. But then, then Michelle you saved my life. You saved my life like no body else could have. Not with a contract, a weapon, imprisonment, or threats, the only ways I knew to save lives. You saved me with your heart."

A stubborn tear streaked down Michelle's cheek. "What do you want of me?"

In one swift motion, Danny brought Michelle to his chest, pulling her by her hand. Their noses were an inch apart. "Let me back into that heart, Michelle. Just one more time."

Before Michelle could respond, Danny leaned in very slowly, tilting his head as he came closer. Mesmerized by these simple actions, Michelle only watched as his lips came no farther than a breath from hers. Before she knew it, Danny's lips were on hers. She felt her knees go weak, like they always did when this man kissed her. Sensing her unstable knees, Danny placed his left hand around her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Naturally, Michelle wrapped her arms around his, only it was now just her right arm, seeing how somewhere between their bodies her other hand was still entangled with Danny's. For several moments, Michelle took control, and starting kissing him back with more passion than he was producing.

It was when Danny moaned from pleasure, _or was it her?_, that Michelle woke up and stepped back., shaking her head.

"Wha—" Danny stared at her, surprised. "What was that?"

"WRONG!" Michelle screamed, ready to burst into tears. The room was swirling around her at rapid speed.

He stepped forward to comfort her, but this time she ran for the door. "Michelle! Wait!"

"Let me go!" She repeated the words as she ran down the halls and out of the club. "Let me go!"

In his office, still in a state of mild shock, Danny only muttered with hope in his eyes and a swelled chest, "When the world stops turning, Michelle. And probably not even then."

* * *

_**Finis**_

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
